Another day, another heartache
by PurpleKoalphantz
Summary: Ally has grown to love her partner/best friend Austin Moon. The problem is that he is in love with someone else. The popular girl, Cassidy Davis. Who just so happens to be the bully of the school and bullies Ally the most. What will happen if Austin starts to date Cassidy? How will Ally deal with it? Will Austin realize Ally's feelings for him? Will he feel the same?
1. Another day, another heartache

**Hey guys! This is my ****first FanFic so I'm sorry if it's not as good as other stories but give it a shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what would've happened by now if I did ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

UGH! Another day, another heartache! I wish I never fell in love with him. He's my partner and best friend! He is Austin Moon! And he is in love with someone else.

Cassidy Davis, of course. She's little miss popular at our school. She practically piles on 50 pounds of make up on every day! She wears so much make up that I sometimes mistake her face with a Barbie doll's. I don't see why Austin is so head over heels for that girl! She can't sing a single note right in any song to save her life! Yet, she acts like she's the biggest pop star in the world. I see her walking around the school bullying people and treating everyone like they're her slave. She bullies me the most. I have no idea why, I mean, what did I ever do to her! But either way, she still has Austin wrapped around her little finger, like she does with every other guy in the school.

I really don't want to go to school but I have to if I want to get a good job. So after I freshened up in the washroom, I went to go get dressed. I don't bother to put on make up. I don't need make up to impress anyone. I want people to like me for me and not my looks. I got changed into a pink tank top, a purple floral skirt the stops right above my knees and my signature brown boots. I decided to leave my hair down today. After I got that all over and done with, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. To my surprise, I see Austin waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs

"Hey!" he says.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked

"Your mom let me in before she left to go for work and I came here so we can walk to school together."

"Don't you usually walk about a mile to Cassidy's house then walk to the school with her?"

"Well, I thought that since you live right beside me and I haven't walk to school with you for a while, I thought we could walk to school together."

"She already left didn't she."

"Yup." He says popping the "P".

I sighed. Of course wouldn't choose me over Cassidy to walk with. Just for a millisecond I have the smallest bit of hope that he wanted to walk with me, but instead I'm just his second choice, as always. "Fine, I'll just finish breakfast then we can go." I say. "Ok." He said.

* * *

So we arrive at school and then head our separate ways. Our lockers are right beside each others but the minute he saw Cassidy, he ditched me without even saying goodbye! It's like I'm invisible when she's around. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Austin coming this way with a huge smile plastered on his face. I wonder what he is so happy-go-lucky about.

"Hi Ally! Isn't it a beautiful morning," he said. " I guess. Why are you so happy?" I asked. "You know Cassidy Davis, the girl I've been crushing on since forever?" He said. Oh no, please don't be what I think it's gonna be! "yes..." I said. "Well, I asked her out today and guess what she said," he said. Please be no, please be no, please be NO! "SHE SAID YES!" He exclaimed. "Um, that's great! That's just... great," I tried to sound enthusiastic. I couldn't stand being here anymore looking at him so happy being with someone else. I felt tears about to fall out. I ran to the washroom so Austin wouldn't see me crying.

**Austin's POV**

I thought nothing could ruin my mood. I was the happiest person alive until I saw Ally at the verge of tears and watched her run off. Was it something I said?

I was about to run after her when I heard the bell ring. I had almost every class with her so I guess I'll go see her then.

* * *

It's lunch now and I still haven't seen Ally. I'm starting to get really worried.

I felt arm wrap around my waist from behind. I stiffened until I realized who it was. "Hey babe, why so sad?" Cassidy asked. "This morning I told Ally that we were dating sometime before first period then she ran off looking like she was about to cry. I have almost every class together with her and I thought I would see her in class but she hasn't shown up. It's not like her to skip class, I'm worried." It's true, Ally was always a goodie two shoes and was usually in class before anyone, sometimes even the teachers. "Well, maybe she got sick and wanted to go home," She said. "Maybe, but it's not like her just run off like that," I said. "Austin come on! I bet she's fine! Now let's go and enjoy our lunch before it gets cold," OH GOD she used the puppy eyes! I can't resist the puppy eyes! Although, there's something missing, like the twinkle in Ally's eyes when she looks at me. Wait Austin what are you saying? You like Cassidy not Ally!

**Cassidy's POV**

UGH! Ally this, Ally that! Why wont Austin ever stop talking about Ally?! He's with me now. Ally needs to learn to back off of my Austin. She spends too much time with him that he won't shut up about her! The next time I see Ally, she's gonna get it! She's gonna stay away from my Austin. And I know just how to do it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please review! Should I continue the story? I wanna have your opinion on what to do next!**

**[blah I sound like a happy-go-lucky person asking for reviews and such O.o] But anyways, just please review! I have Cassidy's plan already figured out but I wanna hear from you and see if I can make it any better. I'm starting to ramble on now so I guess I'll see you in the next chapter **

**PEACE OUT **


	2. New Looks

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry this might be late but I wrote all of chapter 2 and I forgot to save it when I was gonna publish it so I had to write it all over again! AHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what would happen if I did ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was crying for the whole day. After a while sobbing in the washroom, I decided to go home. I told the office I was sick and to be honest, I actually did look sick. I had red puffy eyes, my hair is a little frizzy from running my hands through them as I cried, and my voice sounded weak from all sobs. So I went home and cried for the rest of the day.

I was glad my dad was off at a convention, it would be awkward talking to him about this. That's why I have my mom! I can tell her everything. I'm surprised she's not home yet. It was 6 o'clock and she usually comes back at 5. I got downstairs to see what was going on. To my surprise, I got a voice mail from her saying...

"Hi honey! Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I have an emergency at work so I won't be home for a bout 2 weeks. I left some money on the counter for you so you can buy food and maybe go shopping. I will be home the day before your father gets back. I love you! See you in 2 weeks!"

REALLY! Ugh, oh well, I guess I'll just have to face the next 2 weeks on my own.

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I slammed my fist on the snooze button hoping to beeping would stop but it didn't. So I got up and yanked the cord out of its socket. I looked at the time on my phone. 6:15 AM. Wow, I had a lot of time to get ready for school considering it starts at 9. I guess that's the only good thing about this school. I was really dreading to go to school today. After I got freshened up, I went to go get changed. I was about to change into my usual look but I decided that today, I was gonna make Austin see what he missed out on. Since it was about a few weeks away from summer it was pretty warm here in Miami. I wore a striped tank top that shows the smallest sliver of my stomach, short shorts, and some blue toms. I curled my hair to make it look like it has a natural beachy wave. I put on barely any make-up. I had just enough mascara and lip gloss to be noticed.

After I got dressed I ate breakfast and walked to school. Alone this time. Dang, i really wanted Austin to be the first to see me! Oh well.

When I got to school, everyone started staring at me. The guys looked like they were awe and admiration while the girls on the other hand had a look of anger and jealousy. Maybe this wasn't gonna be such a bad day after all.

**Austin's POV**

When I got to school with Cassidy, practically all the guys in the school were surrounding the area around my locker. When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. Everyone was surrounding Ally. I can see why. She looked so beautiful! Well, she's always beautiful with her dazzling eyes, her lovely flowing hair, and her - _Austin snap out of it! You have a __girlfriend! _Then she turned around and looked at me with that award winning smile that makes my heart beat a mile a minute **[A/N see what I did there?]**

Cassidy who?

**Cassidy's POV**

OMG! I can't believe this! Ally has of all the guys at the school drooling all over her! Even my boyfriend! How dare she! It's supposed to be me the guys are drooling over! Looks like I'll have to initiate my plan sooner than I thought.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Every single guy here seemed to be head over heels for me! Even Austin! I could get used to this. Anyways, I told the guys that I was cold and left my jacket at my car and they all went rushing out of the school into my parking lot. Wow, it's funny 'cause I don't drive to school, I walk. I grabbed Austin's hand before he went rushing out like everyone else.

"Austin where are you going?" I asked. "To car to get your jacket," he said. "I don't use a car remember? I walk here." "Oh yeah. Ha ha, I forgot," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "So anyways, where's your girlfriend?" I asked, I really wanted to see Cassidy's face because I have her boyfriend all love sick over me at the moment. "What girlfriend?" OMG did he really just say that?!

"Eh hem," We both turn around and see a very aggravated Cassidy. "Oh right, that one," Austin said nervously. I was trying so hard not to laugh. "I think it's time for us to go," Cassidy said. "But where are we going?" Austin asked. "Anywhere but here! Now com along," Cassidy stated sounding all snobby. "But-" Austin started but Cassidy gave him a death glare. "Fine," Austin said. Cassidy had already started walking. Austin turned to me and was about to say something when we heard Cassidy off in the distance.

"AUSTIN!"

"COMING!"

I giggled as I watch Austin run back to a pretty pissed off Cassidy.

Today is gonna be one of the best days ever! Or so I thought.

* * *

**OOOOH! New, hot Ally + Love sick Austin = Very Pissed off Cassidy. What do you guys think? ****Please review! ****I can't wait to release the next chapPlease review! But until then...**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Mistakes

**Hey guys I hope your liking the story so far 'cause I can't wait you to read this chapter! Tell me what you think! A scene in the story resembles one in HSM. Don't judge, your never too old for HSM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what would happen if I did ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

** Ally's POV  
**The rest of the school day was great! Every single guy in the school was worshiping my every move! Creating a VERY jealous Austin, and he's the one with a girlfriend. But now it's the middle of the night and I'm crying my eyes out all because of him! Again!

***Flashback***

_I'm on the computer just surfing the internet when I get a video chat call from Austin. That's weird, he lives right beside me, why can't he just come here? Whatever. I answer it and see him and Cassidy snuggled up on the bed. He must've called me by accident. I was about to hang up but then I hear him start to argue with Cassidy. I'm not one to snoop but I thought maybe, hopefully, they my be breaking up. I would be the happiest person in the world! But then I hear words I never wanna hear coming from Austin._

_"Look Ally means nothing to me! She's just someone who's helping me get famous! You're the one I love! Not her!"_

_I can't believe he said that! I thought we were friends! But I guess I was wrong! Looks like someone just lost his songwriter!_

***End of Flashback***_  
_I eventually cry myself to sleep. I really don't want to go to school now, but I need show Austin what he's missing and to prove to Austin that he can't just use me.

**Austin's POV**

I was home hanging with Cassidy. She was being really paranoid about me being "all over Ally." I told her she was just a friend but she kept on saying friends of the opposite gender usually fall for each other. PSHH, there's no way I'm falling for my angelic, beautiful, adorkable best friend! PSHH! Never gonna happen. So I told Cassidy that I was just using Ally for the fame. I know what you're thinking. Austin, you're an awful person! How could you just use her! I would never just use Ally for the fame! It's just Cassidy was being really annoying!

After that, we talk for a few minutes then she leaves. God, that girl can be annoying and not in a cute way like Ally. Wait what am I saying?!

I went on the computer to see that a video chat call had been ended a few minutes ago. It was a call from me to Ally. I really hope she didn't see anything happen.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Ok, so today, I got up at 6:15 AM like last time and got ready for school. I wore a colourful tank top that says surf in the front, teal coloured short shorts, my music note necklace, feather earrings, black buckled heels that cover all of the foot. I straightened my hair slightly so it still has a little wave but not a curl and swept it off to one side. I wore my make-up like last time. Not too much, but enough to notice. I think I might do my make-up like that from now on.

**[A/N all Ally's outfits that are described will have a link to them in my profile]**

* * *

When I got to school, I still had the attention of every guy in the school but now instead of them just following me around, I kept on getting presents from some people as I walk through the hall and the rest just sent me love letters through my locker. Wow. There were A LOT of letters. My locker was over flowing. It's a good thing I got a big bucket as a present, I think they expected this.

After I got all the letters organized I put them, along with my other presents, in my locker, grab my things, and head off to class. Since I usually came early, I decided to bring some letters with me to read. I brought about 15 and that was at the most 10% of what I had received. On my way I bump into someone. And that someone just so happens to be Austin Moon.

"Oh I'm so sorr- Oh it's you," I say, still pissed off about what he said the other day. "Nice to see you to. Here let me help you pick these up," he says, then he starts to pick up all the love letters. "What are these?" he asked. "They're love letters from some of the guys in our school," "Oh," he says. He looked so jealous, at least I think it was jealousy. I really didn't want to talk to him after what he said though. "Look, I really don't want to talk to you. You may have fooled me into thinking we were friends just so you can get famous but I'm not going to tolerate it anymore! We're through! As partners AND best friends," I said. I walk away quickly leaving him in shock. I'm glad I told him off but now a part of me just feels missing. I hope he doesn't ask for me back 'cause even though I know it's the wrong thing, I will always somehow crawl back to him.

**Cassidy's POV**

Ha! My plan worked! I was walking up to Austin when I see him bump into Ally. Well, this should be good. I watch Ally blow up in Austin's face and that's when I knew that I won't be having problems coming from Dawson anytime soon.

**Austin's PO****V**

I was running in the halls looking for Ally when I conveniently bump into her. I bent down to pick up envelopes that she dropped. Turned out they were love letters. I couldn't help but to feel jealous. The thought of Ally in another guy's arm pisses me off! The only arms I want to see her in are in mine! _What am I saying?! I have a girlfriend! _I wish she was Ally though. _Why do I keep thinking this?! _Because you have feelings for her, idiot! _But I like Cassidy!_ I was about to say something when Ally starts yelling about me pretending to be her friend and only using her for fame then she runs off. I have a bad feeling that she over heard my conversation with Cassidy.

I was about to run after her when Cassidy wraps her arms around me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To find Ally! She thinks I'm just using her for the fame!"

"Well aren't you?"

" No! I just told you that so you would drop the subject!"

"It's too late now. Besides, if I got a video chat request from you and answered it and hearing you say you only used me for fame I would never want to talk to you again. She probably feels like that."

"I know but- wait how did you know she heard it through video chat?"

* * *

**OH! BUSTED! sorry I took so long to update, I had writers block after the video chat incident. Hope you guys liked it! This is my first chapter in 2013! Please don't forget to review so I can see what suggestions you guy have! Maybe then I won't get as much writers block! Well, until next time**

**PEACE OUT **


	4. Author's note

Hey guys! I have some good news :) and bad news :(

The bad news is that I am gonna be a bit busy tomorrow (It's late at night where I am :P) and I just wanted to let you knwo that the next chapter might not come out till later at night or the next day :/

The good news is that I already have the chapters planned out all the way to chapter six (don't worry, I wanna make this story a LONG story so don't expect and ending anytime soon) And with all the stuff planned out, it will be easier and faster to write the chapters! so once my busy day is over, you guys are gonna get chapter after chapter after chapter till chapter six! or who knows, I might plan some other chapters while I'm writing ;)

Well sorry for the delay but it's only for one day so just bear with me. you guy are awesome :D

But until next time...

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Realization

**Hey guys I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry for the delay but as a reward for your patience I give you writing advice in the end of the chapter :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what will happen if I did ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"I know but- wait how did you know that she heard it through video chat?" I ask.

"Um, I don't! HA HA! I just guessed!"

"Cassidy..."

"FINE! I did it OK? It's just that you kept talking about her and paying less attention to me! So, you know how I was on the computer before I snuggled with you? I sent a request to video chat with Ally. I knew I could get you to say stuff you don't mean while she was watching on video."

"I can't believe you did that! You know I love you but I guess you didn't trust me enough to believe me! Now you made this huge mess between me and Ally! I don't know what I ever saw in you! We're through!"

I can't believe Cassidy did that! I have to go find Ally and get things straightened out. Unfortunately, today's the day I don't have classes with her till lunch! UGH!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't concentrate all day. I kept on thinking about Austin and all the sweet stuff he said to me that made me fall for him. The problem is the farther I fall the more painful it will be when I hit the cold cruel ground called reality.

I got my lunch and started walking to the table I usually sit with Austin but then I remembered what happened earlier. So I end up eating under the stairs by myself. Your probably wondering where are Dez and Trish right? Well, Trish moved away so they could live closer to other family relatives. Dez left for a special filming school for this semester. Now that Austin is out of my life, I'm all alone.

I'm in the middle of eating my lunch when Cassidy walks up to me and kicks my lunch tray and gets the food all over me! "What was that for?!" I yell. "A bitch like you doesn't deserve food. You don't deserve to be in this world! You're just useless and untalented! It's a good thing you have stage fright so that people don't have to listen to your horrific voice!" She says. I know I shouldn't care what Cassidy says but that really stung. "Austin doesn't like you! He is only being nice to you 'cause he pity's you and using you for the fame." By now I have a tear going down my cheek. I saw her leg rise and got myself ready for the hit. I close my eyes preparing myself for the pain but surprisingly it never came. I open my eyes to a very unsuspecting sight. Austin was holding Cassidy by the waste and was pulling her back and away from me.

**Austin's POV**

I saw Cassidy kick down Ally's lunch tray and heard her tell Ally lies and by now Ally was crying. I have never felt so angry! How could someone say things like that to someone as sweet and caring as Ally! I never knew Cassidy did this! She raised her leg and I immediately knew what was coming. No way was I letting her do that! Not to my Ally! I grab her by the waist and start pulling her away.

"How dare you say those things about Ally! She is the most sweet, caring, and talented girl I know! She may have stage fright but she would perform way better than you on stage! Even with all the stutters and mess ups! She has an amazing voice if you really get to hear her sing! You can barely carry a tune! How could you judge someone at singing if you're no good yourself! And you say she's the bitch but I think the real bitch is you!"

Cassidy's face was as red as a tomato. She turned around at started to walk away but then she stopped and face Ally when she said "This isn't over Dawson!" Then she finally leaves.

I run over to Ally. "Ally, are you OK?" I ask.

"Sure I guess. Why did you do that? I thought I told you I don't want to be friends with you anymore but you still defend me," she said.

"Ally, I know you saw me and Cassidy through video chat. All the stuff I said about you was wrong! Cassidy was being so annoying and I knew if I said that she would leave it alone and let me be with you without all the suspicion. I don't mean anything I said to her! I am so sorry that I said that! I was being stupid. I never knew she bullied you like this! If I knew, I would've never gone out with her! I already broke up with her when I found out that she sent the video call. She said she knew she could make me say that stuff like that and that she wanted you out of the picture. Our friendship is more important to me than the world! I don't care if I don't get famous! I would rather be friends with you than be famous and have you hating me. Please forgive me!"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do! I truly am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She nods her head. I am so happy! I hug her and spin her around. When I put her down, she does something I didn't see coming. She kisses my cheek.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe I kissed Austin's cheek! I was just so happy that I couldn't control myself. I was about to say something when I hear a voice in the background. It sounded like a certain Latina I know and love.

"ALLY!" I turn around and see my absolute best friend Trish! I run to her and we share a hug. " Trish! What are you doing here?!"

"The living close to family thing worked out. It reminded my mom why we moved here in the first place. To get away from them! So now we moved back here!"

"OMG that's great!"

Me and Trish start doing a little happy dance. I thought things couldn't get any better but then we see a familiar red-head start to walk our way.

"DEZ," we all say at the same time. We all run up to him and have a group hug. apparently Dez did so good in filming, he finished the class early! Austin and Dez do their handshake we talk about our schedules. It's awesome! Me and Trish have the exact same schedule. Austin and Dez have the same schedule too.

We were in the middle of celebrating when the 5 minute warning bell rings signaling we have 5 minutes of lunch left. Me and Trish decide to go so we can get ready for class. After we say good-bye to the guys we leave and go to our lockers. Now that Team Austin is reunited, the rest of the school year is gonna be awesome

**Austin's POV**

As soon as the girls leave I turn to Dez. "Dez, I think I have a problem and I need help," I say. "Sure buddy, what's up?" he asks. I look around making sure no one's around to hear what I'm about to say.

"I think I have a crush on Ally."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I AM EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! I wanted to show you guys how I plan my chapters to help some of the new people. I found planning the main events really help me write this so here is the planning process of this chapter:**

* * *

Main Ideas

Austin finds out that Cassidy put Ally on video chat and breaks up with her

Cassidy bullies Ally at lunch

Austin defends her and asks for forgiveness

Ally accepts Austin's apology

Still friends though :(

Trish and Dez move to Miami since Trish moved cause of family but didn't work out and Dez came back from filming school

Austin realizes his crush

* * *

**I hope this will help some of you when you write! Don't forget to review but until next time...**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. She Strikes Again

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far and I hope my little planning process display help you guys a bit when you write stories. Please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what would happen if I did ;)**

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's been about a month ever since Austin broke up with Cassidy and I feel great! Trish and Dez came back and I think my crush on Austin grew in to something bigger. I think I love him. I don't know if that's a good thing though. The bigger your heart gets, the more there is to break. I decide to call Trish, I need some girl talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish."

"Oh hey Ally what's up?"

"Well, you know how I have a crush on Austin?"

"Yeah, its pretty obvious, I mean anyone with eyes can see that you like him."

"Really? Because if Austin knew that would ruin everything and I don-"

"Ally! Calm down! I don't think he knows because if he did he would've already asked you out 'cause it's obvious that he likes you back."

"No way! How could a guy like him fall for me? There are many others he could choose from."

"Wow, you are so oblivious about his feelings for you. Anyways, what about your crush for Austin?"

"Oh yeah, I think I might be falling in love with him."

"Really? That's great! When are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not! It would make things extremely weird if he didn't feel the same way."

"Ally you have to tell him before someone else steals his heart."

"

I know but what if h- wait I think I hear him outside talk to you later."

"Ok but you better tell him you love him or else I will!"

"I will, eventually. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and headed for my balcony to see if Austin was there and he was; but I didn't expect to see him lip locking with Cassidy, the heartless bitch.

**Austin's POV**

I was at Dez's house trying to figure my feelings for Ally. "After all this time, the perfect girl was right in front of me! I can't believe I didn't feel this way sooner." I said as I sighed thinking of Ally. She was like an angel sent from heaven. She could sing, write, and all her quirky, adorable flaws made her even cuter. She was so beautiful! She had flowing brown locks, big brown eyes with a twinkle of happiness that I find myself getting lost in. She had a perfect complexion and I just wanna feel her face and feel how soft it was.

"I'm surprised that you took so long to admit it!" Dez said while polishing his letter P. Man, this guy can be weird but that's why we make great friends.

"I don't know what to do! I think I'm falling in love with her. I wanna tell her before someone else does, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship!" I say a little annoyed at all the drama.

"Well buddy, I think you should tell her. You don't wanna end up living your life thinking of what could've been. If she doesn't like you back it'll be fine, you know Ally! She's not going to treat you differently just because you like her." Dez said.

"Wow, that was actually really smart and deep Dez! Thanks, I'm gonna go tell her right now!" I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Good luck!" Dez said and with that, I'm walking out the door and heading towards Ally's house.

I'm almost there when a familiar blonde approaches me. "Hey Austy!" Cassidy said too squeaky for my liking. "What do you want," I say rather harshly. "Long time no kiss!" is all she replies with then smashes her lips on mine. I was a bit shocked at first and didn't move but then I push her off. "What the fuck Cassidy," I yelled. I usually don't swear but something about this girl just really ticks me off! "I thought you would've missed my kisses by now since it's been about a month," she says with a pout on her face. Out of the blue I see Ally run past with tears in her eyes. Oh no! "Get lost Cassidy! You ruined my life enough as it is!" I say before running after Ally.

**Cassidy's POV**

HA! I saw Ally through her open balcony door and I knew she was about to come out. That's when I kissed Austin. I saw her run b with tears in her eyes and I knew my job was complete. Austin told me to get lost. Eh, whatever; so I just walked away.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't stay here, in this house. I needed to go to Sonic Boom. I needed my hands playing on the piano as I express my feelings in my songs. The only problem is that they were in the way! I don't want Austin to see me right now. I had tears flowing down my face and I knew I had to go. I ran by them trying to hide my tears. I thought I had run past them without anyone noticing till I felt someone grab my arm forcing me to stop. I turn around to see Austin.

**Austin's POV**

"Ally, what's wrong?" I ask. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. It broke my heart with every tear that fell out of her eyes.

"It's nothing," She says. I was about to say something when she interrupts me. "It seems like you and Cassidy are back together! That's great! I'm happy for you! I gotta go," then she runs away.

* * *

**Oh snap! Cassidy strikes again! I hate her as much as you do right now but it had to be done! What do you guys think? Please review! But until next time...**

**PEACE OUT**


	7. Tear drops on my guitar

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I wanted to savour the last few days since my break is almost over :( Don't worry I didn't forget about you wonderful people! When school starts again it's gonna be hard writing but maybe I'll write it at school and just copy it later and upload ;). Please don't forget to review! I enjoy reading them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the storyline :( we all know what would happen if I did ;) **

**I also don't own Tear drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

**Al****ly's POV**

I finally make it to Sonic Boom. I rush into the practice room, shut the door and start to cry my eyes out. I cried for about 5 minutes when I remembered the reason I came here.

I headed towards the piano and started playing a song I started to write when Austin was dating Cassidy. I think I have the inspiration to finish it now.

**[A/N please read or listen to the song 'cause I know if ****you're like me then you just skip but if you don't want to read it just skim it through so you get the main idea, I've been doing that and it helps me understand the story more so, yeah]**

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want_

_And I needing _

_Everything that we could be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love _

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he know's he's all I think about at night_

**_[Chorus]_**

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Here is where I left off and now I'm just improvising

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes _

_And know she's luck 'cause_

**_[Chorus]_**

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep at night_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The __only one who has enough of me to break my heart_

At this point I had tears running down my face because I know all of it is true

_He's the song _

_In the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He' s the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't _

_See_

I hold the last note.

Out of no where I hear clapping. I turn around to see Austin. I should really pay more attention to my surroundings.

**Austin's POV**

I was shocked when I saw Ally run out of her house crying. When she congratulated on getting back together with Cassidy I didn't know what to say. I was thinking about how to tell Ally that I fell in love with her but then I notice that she already ran away. Where could she be?! Oh I know! At Sonic Boom! She always goes there when she feels bad.

I ran over to Sonic Boom. It was closed but the door was left unlocked. The second I came in a heard a familiar voice belonging to my petite best friend. She was sobbing. I felt so bad. When I got upstairs I was about to go in the practice room when I heard Ally start singing. I decided to let her finish the song because I hardly get to hear Ally sing one of her own songs. Usually she just helps me with my songs. When she finished, I was astonished. The song was amazing but the message in it made me want to cry! And Austin Moon does NOT cry!The sad thing part was that she writes her own songs based on her life and how she feels. I am going to CRUSH whoever inspired her to make this song!

**Ally's POV**

Austin! Wh-What are you doing here?" I manage to stutter out. Austin had a troubled look on his face although I don't know why considering he just got back together with cASSidy! **[Inspired by a Guest review] **"Ally, who was that song about?" he asks as he starts walking towards me. Oh no, I can't tell Austin the song is about him! That would make things really awkward between us! But I can't lie to him! By now he is sitting beside me on the piano bench. "Ally?" I didn't know what to say so I just look down at the ground. He puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my face up to meet his. I tried to avoid his gaze but it was impossible with his hand holding my face there. "Ally. Who is that song about?" He asks again. I felt tears form up in my eyes. Not again! I have to go before he sees me cry. I know I wont be able to leave until I tell him!

**Austin's POV**

** [A/N sorry for all the switching, I didn't know how to explain whats ****happening in just 1 POV]**

"Ally, who is that song about?" I ask again. I needed to know who was causing Ally all this grief. I need to make the happy Ally come back. I saw tears start to form in her eyes. "It's about you OK! The song is about you! I like you, I think I have eve fallen in love with you! But I know you don't feel the same," she says. She manages to get out of my grip and then she runs out the store.

I can't believe it! She loves me back! OMG this is awesome! I can't believe she loves me! Oh wait, she just ran out of the store crying and I'm still in the practice room celebrating like an idiot! _STUPID! _I need to find her.

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think? Sorry I meant o upload this ****yesterday but I got stuck on how to word the rest of the chapter. Anyways, please let me know what you think by reviewing! IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should I continue the story and upload on the weekend or whenever I finish a chapter OR should I stop the story for a while till spring break? I still have one more chapter planned so you guys have until then to decide. But until next time...**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
